


Под напряжением / In the Great Magnetic Field

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: [от автора] "Коммент-фик на тему  "Пропущенная сцена  к эпизоду 04.16. On the Head of a Pin/На острие иглы. Как Дин попал в госпиталь". POV Сэма, в некотором роде. Ангст и всё такое."
Kudos: 2





	Под напряжением / In the Great Magnetic Field

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Great Magnetic Field](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622666) by roque_clasique. 



> Название автору навеяло кавером песни Black Sabbath «Iron Man» от группы The Cardigans https://youtu.be/8nK4LqUyEN4  
> Слова и перевод можно посмотреть здесь https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/black_sabbath/iron_man.html  
> Автор считает: «Серьёзно, это – про Сэма. В каком-то смысле». Я считаю, что в каком-то смысле, для 4 сезона, она права.

"Вы должны быть сильными" – так всегда говорил Джон Винчестер своим сыновьям. Еще он хотел, чтобы они были быстрыми, бдительными, жёсткими, умными, терпеливыми и собранными – но больше всего он требовал от них силы, силы тела и ума.

Сэм – сильный.

Он всегда брал в этом пример с Дина; потому что в своём отце он – даже ещё будучи ребенком – всегда искал изъяны, трещины; разбирая того по косточкам, он их находил, и понимал, что они – слабость. Но каждому ребёнку необходим кто-то, заботящийся о нём безоговорочно; кто-то, имеющий сверхспособность всё исправить и от всего защитить, чем бы это всё ни было. Может, будь его мать жива, Сэм обрёл бы такое в ней, но она умерла, и этими качествами для Сэма оказался наделён Дин. Его несокрушимая защита.

Конечно, становясь старше, Сэм начал воспринимать всё это более реалистично. Он видел, что Дин далёк от идеала силы, каким он его себе воображал в детстве. Во-первых, он был всё же таким _говнюком_ , дремучим, опрометчивым, одновременно и скрытным и болтливым говнюком; а во-вторых, он был настолько зацеплен за Джона, что иногда Сэм задавался вопросом, исполненным подростковой едкости – существовала ли у Дина хоть пара клеток мозга, не подчинённая полностью их отцу.

И всё же ореол силы никогда полностью не стирался с образа Дина, сформировавшегося у Сэма в голове с тех времён, когда ему было всего полгода. Это проросло в него, это было на уровне инстинкта: его доверие Дину, его вера в то, что Дин, невзирая ни на что, сильнее самого Сэма, что Дин всегда защитит его. 

И это – такая фигня.

Дин – слабый. Слабый и маленький, такой маленький теперь, когда он лежит, охваченный руками Сэма, и тёмная кровь струится из угла его рта, а в груди у него хрипит. И его кости такие хрупкие; Сэм чувствовал, как легко его можно сломать, – тряхнуть, сжать, и сломать, – и непонятная, нежная ярость переполняла его, когда он слишком сильно сдавливал пальцами Диново плечо; а сердце в груди колотилось бешено – от страха, и гнева, и вины.

– Ну давай же, – попросил Сэм, – ну же, Дин, открой свои грёбаные глаза... приятель, очнись. Дин, очнись же.

Дин застонал и вздрогнул, он вздохнул с хрипом, но всё же смог открыть глаза – их взгляд был несфокусирован, расплывчат и неосознан, и заполнен такой болью, что Сэму почти захотелось, чтобы брат опять их закрыл.

– Вот так, – сказал Сэм, – отлично, приятель, держись. Так и держись, Дин. Всё нормально, всё с тобой будет хорошо. Просто не закрывай глаза. 

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу тебя. 

Дин напрягся, словно сказать что-то хотел, и у Сэма в животе всё свернулось узлом, когда он увидел, как запузырилась и опять потекла изо рта брата кровь. Да где же эта грёбаная скорая, будь они прокляты?

И где же этот грёбаный _ангел_ , будь он проклят? Это Кастиэль втравил Дина в такой бардак, но он даже не потрудился задержаться и прибрать за собой, просто перетащил Дина из того склада на обочину дороги. А Сэм мог лишь идти следом; в голове у него всё плыло, кровь всё ещё кипела силой – той силой, которой он уничтожил Аластора. Со сжавшимся сердцем он смотрел, стискивая кулаки, как Кастиэль укладывает Дина в грязь на обочине дороги; а потом ангел глянул на него своими васильковыми, бесстрастными глазами – и исчез.

И теперь здесь оставались только он и Дин. Дыхание брата с каждой секундой становилось всё более неглубоким, глаза его опять закрывались, лицо было сплошным кровавым месивом. Далеко на горизонте слабо проступали городские огни, но в остальном всё вокруг было густой, тяжелой тьмой. И Сэму казалось, что он сейчас взорвётся от бешеного кипящего жара своей крови.

Послышался вой сирен, и Сэм забормотал облегченно, прикладывая ладонь к щеке Дина, распухшей вдвое от нормального:  
– Дин, слышишь? Всё нормально, просто дыши, приятель, просто продолжай дышать, и открой глаза, а? Всё будет хорошо. Аластар мёртв, и всё... у тебя всё будет нормально, ведь правда? Я, блядь, их всех поубиваю просто, я... – тут Сэм замолк, потому что сейчас ему не очень хотелось произносить это – что он поубивает ангелов. Хотя ему хотелось, ему так, блядь, хотелось набить морду Кастиэлю, разукрасить его так же, как сейчас был разукрашен брат; и ему хотелось разодрать Уриэля, его грудную клетку, на куски.

Из горла Дина вытолкнулся наружу звук, – возможно, это значило "Сэм", а может, это было "Нет", или "Стой", или "Блядь", или ещё чертово что-то там, – и Сэм скрипнул зубами, вцепляясь пальцами в куртку брата, и снова начал уверять его в том, что всё будет хорошо. Хотя и сам этому не верил. Он чувствовал в своих жилах силу, которой мог бы убить демона, просто указав на него рукой; его сила была такой огромной, что Дину и не представить, но вот со всем этим сейчас он не мог поделать ничего. Совершенно ничего.

Взвизгнув покрышками, машина скорой затормозила около них; Сэма оттолкнули в сторону. Медики засуетились над Дином, перекрикиваясь друг с другом, покрикивая на Сэма; выкрикивая показатели брата, они пристегнули того к носилкам. Все их движения были так стремительны, всё это было так громко и энергично, что Сэм ошеломленно ощутил себя неподвижным центром урагана; словно он – глаз бури, абсолютно тихий посреди огромности непредставимо мощного напряжения воздушных потоков.

Его безгласность, впрочем, прошла, когда он оказался в комнате ожидания госпиталя – брата спешно увезли прочь, а двое утомлённых полицейских начали выяснять у Сэма, кто именно так избил Дина.

Сэм наскоро сочинил что-то про ограбление, и эта фигня прокатила для полицейских, как обычно. Они потребовали от него описать нападавшего, да поподробнее; и Сэм – катись оно всё к чёрту – описал Кастиэля. Это была бессмысленная мелочность... но Сэму сделалось легче.

Несколькими часами спустя, когда Дина перевели в палату интенсивной терапии, врачи сообщили Сэму, что спавшееся лёгкое и сломанную трахею они восстановили, что они сделали всё возможное для сломанных рёбер и треснувшей скуловой кости, и что теперь единственное, что можно сделать – это _сидеть и ждать_.

– Сидеть и ждать? – резко спросил Сэм. – Это такая официальная медицинская терминология?

– Мистер Рэмберг, – сказал доктор, скользя взглядом мимо Сэма с таким выражением, будто просто желал отойти от него, – а Сэм вот желал схватить его и сообщить, что никуда тому не деться ни от Сэма, ни от Дина, ни, блядь, _от всего этого_ вообще. – Мы ничего больше не можем сделать. Шансы у него хорошие, и...

– Да какого хера, господи боже? – сказал Сэм. – Мне не нужны эти банальности, _доктор_. Я хочу, чтобы вы, блядь, сказали мне, когда мой брат очнётся – и я хочу, чтобы вы, блядь, выполнили свою чёртову работу и убедились в том, что он _действительно_ очнётся.

– Если вы меня не отпустите, я буду вынужден позвать охрану, – холодно сказал врач, но в голосе у него проскользнул страх; и Сэм осознал, что держит парня за грудки, вцепившись в его идиотский белый халат, и слегка его трясёт – слегка, но тому хватило.

Он разжал руки, отпуская его, и внезапно ощутил такое опустошение, что уже даже не осознавал – какого чёрта он делает, и вообще, какого чёрта с ним происходит.

– Простите, – Сэм сделал шаг назад. – Просто... извините, я хоть увидеть его могу?

– Да, – смягчившись, сказал врач, разглаживая халат на своей груди, там, где Сэм его смял. – Конечно. Можете с ним посидеть.

Сэму указали палату Дина, и он присел там на неудобное пластиковое креслице рядом с лежащим, бледным до синевы, братом. Лицо Дина было покрыто запекшейся кровью, вокруг горла багровели огромные свежие кровоподтеки. Тихо жужжали машины, поддерживавшие его жизнь, время от времени что-то пищало, и сердце у Сэма спотыкалось при этом звуке. Он вслушивался в слишком правильный, искусственный ритм подъёма и падения грудной клетки брата, наполняемой машинным кислородом – и ему почти казалось, что никогда даже не существовало тех времён, когда Дин был защитой и опорой всего Сэмова мира.

Сэм взял руку брата и поразился, насколько ладонь Дина была меньше собственной Сэмовой. Сэм был настолько сильнее брата – и непостижимо тогда, почему он не имеет никакой власти над его телом.

И так же непостижимо то, что он сидит тут, глядя на брата сверху вниз, – на его изломанное, бессознательное, распростёртое на койке тело, – и ощущает себя при этом слабым.

Идиотское чувство. Бессмысленное.

Сэм – сильный.


End file.
